


Bouquet Tosses and Wedding Cakes

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Steve Rogers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planner Tony Stark, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony work yet another wedding together. Adorableness ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Bouquet Tosses and Wedding Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [five4fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five4fighting/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [five4fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five4fighting/pseuds/five4fighting) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  \- tony is a wedding planner, steve is a wedding photographer, they keep meeting at people's weddings and eventually fall in love  
> 

Tony was sitting at the end of the bar, frowning down at the notebook where his multiple lists and notes resided for the wedding when Steve found him. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he looked at the brunette who hadn’t even registered that he’d sat down next to him. He ordered two ginger ales as he set down the plate he’d been holding between them and grabbed one of the two forks for himself.

“I can’t tell if you’re ignoring me or truly have no idea I’m here,” Steve couldn’t help but say as Tony still hadn’t acknowledged him a full minute later.

“Oh,” Tony let out as he looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you. I just- I keep feeling like I’m forgetting something.”

“Knowing you, you’re overthinking this.” Steve pushed the plate a bit closer to him and gestured to the drink that had been put in front of him. “Take a break and eat something. Might help.”

Tony groaned and closed the notebook. He gave Steve a smile as he took the other fork and picked up a piece of the fluffy white cake, frowning lightly as it hit his tongue. Steve had no doubt he’d hear about it later.

“Tried to get one with as little fondant as possible,” Steve noted when he saw Tony pushing it off the larger remaining piece.

“My hero,” Tony winked as he took another bite.

Over the years, Steve – a highly sought out wedding photographer – and Tony – one of the most coveted wedding planners in the city – had come to learn each other’s quirks. Steve knew just how much Tony despised fondant – even though it looked oh so pretty on cake. Tony knew that for all his planning, Steve always took way too many pictures, and he’d started carrying extra memory cards around just in case Steve needed one in a pinch. Steve made sure Tony was fed and watered throughout the day (“ _Someone needs to make sure the wedding planner doesn’t faint,”_ he’d joked one day when Tony had been very close to passing out due to having only ingested coffee the whole day, and Steve had insisted he stop and eat), and Tony knew all the best spots in every venue of the city for Steve to position himself to get the most stunning shots.

They both loved working together at weddings, knowing the other was professional and would get the job done, whatever it took. They happily referred each other to clients, knowing they wouldn’t have to worry about how the other worked, and because – selfishly – they both liked to spend time with each other. Steve had been one of the few photographers that didn’t completely dismiss Tony’s ideas or requests. Tony knew his brides and grooms inside and out by the time their big day came around, and Steve trusted his judgement, unlike others who thought Tony was being bossy and trying to tell them how to do their job. That respect went both ways as Steve often saw things through his lens that Tony could miss if he was busy dealing with another issue. Tony was always thankful for a quick text from Steve warning him of wardrobe malfunctions or overly inebriated party guests.

And, no one got Tony’s sense of humour quite like Steve did.

“So, what’s the timeframe on this one, ya think?” Steve asked after he was sufficiently happy with Tony’s food intake.

“Sadly, I give them a month. Two max,” Tony sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

“That bad, huh?” Steve frowned. Tony did have an uncanny ability to tell how well, or not, their couples would fare.

Tony nodded. “Every time I met with her, I never got a sense they were together, you know? And, have you seen how they look at each other? He looks at her like she hung the god damned moon-“

“And she barely ever looks at him. Yeah, I noticed,” Steve finished, having noticed just how many pictures he had of a very smitten groom and a bride more worried about how she looked in pictures than looking at her new husband at all.

“I hate to sound so pessimistic, but she really gives me the impression this is all a big publicity stunt.” Tony shrugged sadly. “I hope I’m wrong, but they aren’t helping the ‘celebrity couples don’t last’ stereotype right now. Plus, even number of tiers on their cake. They’re doomed.”

“I still can’t believe you, of all people, believe that stupid superstition.” Steve smiled as he ate the last bite of cake before nodding towards the dance floor. “I think your bride’s getting ahead of schedule,” Steve announced as he snatched his camera and stood. Sure enough, she was gathering all the ladies for what they could only assume was the bouquet toss.

Tony groaned as he tried to find the groom amongst the crowd for the garter removal and toss that needed to happen shortly thereafter – no matter how many times he’d tried to convince couples to stop doing it, no one seemed to listen – and grabbed the secondary bouquet for the toss from a nearby table.

Steve gently grabbed Tony’s forearm before he darted off and pulled him close. “Think I can steal a dance before the night’s over,” he whispered in his ear.

“Pretty sure I can fit that in the schedule, yeah,” Tony replied with a soft smile that melted Steve’s insides.

He watched Tony head off towards the dance floor, catching a very excited bride before she threw her actual bouquet (which was just far too big to throw easily). Steve blended into the crowd, snapping pictures of the guests as the bride got ready. He found the perfect spot to capture the scene, getting his mind back to the task at hand. He heard some old pop song start as the bride got into position, dancing with her back turned away from the gaggle of women gathered behind her. The bride wound up her shot and threw the bouquet backwards. She clearly hadn’t realized there was a low chandelier in her path, which completely altered the trajectory of the hot pink calla lilies, somehow propelling them sideways instead.

Right into Tony’s arms.

Steve couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped him at Tony’s stunned and confused face at the one-in-a-million way the bouquet had just landed so perfectly in his crossed arms. Steve snapped a few pictures for good measure, Tony running to his bride now to insist she throw it again all while she laughed and told him fate had spoken, no do-overs.

The rest of the evening went off smoothly and as guests started trickling out after the newlyweds left, Steve put away his equipment and found Tony giving his notebook one last check.

“All good?” he asked as Tony closed it with a relieved sigh.

“Yup, everything’s good,” he smiled back.

A slow song Steve recognized started and he held out a hand for Tony and lifted his brow in a silent question. Tony’s hand slipped into his and they made their way to a quiet corner of the dance floor, Steve twirling Tony before catching him by the waist and pulling him close, making Tony laugh.

Tony settled his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve felt him relax in his arms. He tucked their joined hands between them and let his own head rest on top of Tony’s. This had easily become Steve’s favourite part of the weddings they worked at together.

“Happy with how the day went?” Steve asked.

He felt Tony nod against him. “Yeah, it was pretty close to perfect.”

“It was perfect for them,” Steve reminded him with a chuckle, like he did at the end of every wedding.

“Still think they should have gotten their cake from Heather’s. It’s the best in town!” Steve could only smile, having heard this argument at every wedding that didn’t use Tony’s favourites.

“And that’s why it’s the one you picked for us,” Steve added. “Speaking of, that bouquet catch was on point.”

“I can’t believe that happened,” Tony chuckled. “But the timing is pretty funny.”

Tony pulled away from Steve’s shoulder so he could look at him and Steve lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing Tony’s fingers.

“I can’t wait to marry you next month,” Steve murmured, bringing their foreheads together.

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” Tony echoed with a giddy smile. “It’s gonna be the best wedding ever.”

“Of course it is, sweetheart,” Steve started as he twirled Tony again, dipping him for show when he was back in his arms. “You’re planning it.”


End file.
